The invention is directed to a stimulation electrode with an electrically conducting electrode base member, which is partially covered with an electrically insulating ceramic layer, wherein the ceramic layer is formed from an oxide and/or an oxynitride of at least one of the metals selected from the group of titanium, niobium, tantalum, zirconium, aluminum, and silicon. The invention is further directed to the production of such a stimulation electrode and the use of such a stimulation electrode.
European published patent application EP 1 169 972 A1 discloses a catheter, which is equipped with a stimulation electrode. An electrically insulating and thermally conductive layer is arranged in the region of the stimulation electrode and can be formed of ceramic, among other things. The thickness of the electrically insulating and thermally conductive layer is <10 μm.
European Patent EP 0 620 024 B1 discloses stimulation electrode, which has a high-ohmic insulating layer on the electrode tip. A diamond-like carbon, which is extremely biocompatible, is particularly preferred here. The diamond-like carbon can be deposited using a laser, among other things. It is furthermore disclosed that the entire electrode head may be coated with a diamond-like carbon layer and thereafter the stimulation surfaces may be freed, as desired, by photoetching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,272 B1 discloses a cardiac pacemaker electrode, which is provided with an insulating coating in the region of the electrode tip. The insulating coating here can be formed, for example, by dipping, printing, spraying on, painting on, and resist techniques.
International patent application publication WO 98/31419 discloses a cardiac pacemaker electrode, in which the electrode tip has an annular, electrically insulating sheathing. Plastics or elastomers, particularly silicone rubber, are disclosed here as materials for this sheathing.
German published patent application DE 35 18 317 A1 discloses a stimulation electrode, which is partially coated with insulating material. Plastic is disclosed here as the coating material.